


What Happens In Sickbay

by danythunder



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: M/M, yay gay things, yay kinky ass captain kirk, yay rough vulcan sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danythunder/pseuds/danythunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoops Jim forgets about Pon Farr and Spock gets rough and Bones gets mentally scarred and the rest of the crew thinks it's hilarious. I am a slave to my space husbands and I apologise for none of this</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Sickbay

"Sulu, you have the con." "Yes, Captain." Jim Kirk smiled broadly as he strode across the bridge into the turbo lift. It had been a good week, with all of his ship's missions succeeding. He smiled even more wolfishly at what this meant for him. As the turbo lift doors whirred open, he saw a familiar pale face look up at him.

* * *

"Captain."

A one word acknowledgement, Jim frowned. Spock had dropped the habit of calling him Captain since they had bonded, seven years ago. Reaching for their mind-meld, Jim jumped at the roiling emotions pouring off of his mate. "Mr. Spock?" he queried, his tone inflicting just a tint of worry. "Are you alright?" Spock's usually dark eyes seemed blacker than usual. "I am… Fine." he choked out, "I just require a period of rest." Jim reached out and took his husband by the arm, his crystal blue eyes filled with unspoken hurt. "Spock, what's wrong?" he pressed, determined to get an answer from his first officer. Spock twitched away, his face registering a turmoil of pain and darker emotions.

As fast as the change had appeared, the half-Vulcan buried the feelings again. "Jim, it would be most unwise for you to do that again." he stated calmly, then seeing Jim's worry increase, "I must go to sickbay, I require Mr. McCoy's assistance." "I'll come with you." Jim said firmly, his eyes never leaving Spock's. He couldn't leave his t'hy'la in this state. "I want to help." Spock flinched, and when Jim finally reached out across their meld, he felt his lover slam up his inner walls. "Please… Please Jim. Let me go." "You know I can't do that, Spock." Their arms barely brushed together, but it was long enough for the crippling wave of pain and lust to bridge their closely-knit meld. Spock's eyelids fluttered as he slid to the ground.

* * *

Jim noted the flickering eyes, how Spock's breathing increased, and when his mate began slithering out of consciousness, he was at the ready to catch him. Adrenaline hit his blood like a flood tide in spring. With his life-mate in his arms, Jim Kirk ran with fear pounding inside of his head. Sickbay doors slid open with just a whisper, and Jim found himself screaming for Bones before his foot even entered the door.

Leonard McCoy, the senior medical officer of the Enterprise, felt a chill hit him before he even heard his best friend's piercing cry. As soon as the swish of the doors hit his ears, McCoy was running full tilt at the nearest biobed. As he whipped around with the bed prepared to receive a patient, the sight he encountered knocked him breathless. His Captain and long-term friend was carrying what looked like a mint-green Vulcan, and the look of agony and helplessness on Jim's face stopped McCoy in his tracks. "What -" he croaked, as Jim sank with the Commander onto the biobed. "And you didn't tell me?" the medical officer demanded, realization of what had happened clicking in his head. "I can't - I didn't - We couldn't, god I'm so sorry Bones, just please, fix him." Jim stumbled over his words, on the verge of hysterics as his bond mate lay prone before him. "Get outta my sickbay."

Hours later, a tall, coffee-colored woman strode down a hallway and abruptly halted at the slumped form. "Captain?" she said, uncertain what to do. Blue eyes slowly raised to her brown, full of such a deep pain, she found herself tearing up. "Lieutenant." said Jim Kirk, his voice betraying none of the pain his eyes showed. "How is he." The question was more of a statement, and Lieutenant Uhura cleared her throat. "How is he, dammit!" Jim yelled, beginning to shake. Uhura jumped and kneeled before Jim, "You need to come with me, Captain."

* * *

"He's dying from lack of sex." "Yes." "You can't be serious." Jim Kirk's eyebrows rose in a way that nearly mocked his partner's. McCoy sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I had to call in a couple favors to figure it out. Vulcan's apparently… Undergo it every so many years. I never would have suspected… I thought the man was half-human, dammit!" "Hey, hey, Bonesy, I know." "You know." "I know." "Goddammit Jim! What the hell is this, you couldn't have told me three hours ago?" the doctor's pacing stopped as he spun to glare at Jim. "Well… We need to talk." "We need to talk, my ass."

McCoy pulled Jim into a quiet corner of the sickbay, his eyes flaming. "Now what the hell is going on, Jim? First of all you come in cradling your first officer unconscious like you've been married for years, now you're telling me you knew what was wrong with him all along-" "Bones, Bones, stop. I didn't know all along. I knew- Well, wait. I need to go back. Seven years ago…" McCoy snorted in exasperation, "Oh goodie, story time." Jim looked at the floor, scuffing his feet. "It's called Pon Farr. But I didn't know it then. I don't think Spock even knew it then. Salek called me." "Salek? Now you're telling me Spock's father knew about this?" McCoy bit off, then let his anger simmer back down. "Yes, Salek. He said Spock had spoken to him earlier that week about how he had found a suitable mate, because he had felt the stirrings of Pon Farr. I hadn't noticed the first time, I thought Spock was just tired and needed reassurance. But when I patted his shoulder, apparently he had gone all Vulcan skin-mind reader on me and seen some stuff he wasn't supposed to." Jim blushed bright pink, still scuffing at the floor. McCoy just goggled as the realization of what Spock must have seen hit him. "And well… Yeah, it kind of, you know, triggered it." Jim ended lamely, unwilling to look at his friend.

McCoy opened and closed his mouth several times, confusion evident on his face. "But, okay, so what happened after you triggered it?" The Captain's breath hitched, and he turned an even brighter shade of red. "Well… Remember that week I took off for medical leave? And I asked you for some mild pain killers afterwards?" Now it was Leonard's turn to blush, the pieces coming together in his mind. "OH. Oh. So it's… It's as bad as they say?" his voice shook a little, betraying his discomfort. "Yeah… Uh. Yeah." Jim just settled with that.

Across the bay, Spock shifted a little as Jim's voice reached his ears. His eyes snapped open, a spark burning in them that Leonard didn't like one bit. "Jim, Jim he's awake. Do I need to, should I restrain him or something? Will he hurt you?" worry crept into McCoy's voice, and he backed up a few steps. "No, no he won't intentionally hurt me." Jim's voice took on a strange tone, his eyes glazing over as Spock growled low in his throat. "But Bones, you need to leave. Now. Please." Leonard McCoy did not need to be told twice.

"I was just kicked out of my own sickbay?" McCoy said, his brow crinkling in confusion and uncertainty. A moment later, a noise came from inside the doors that made him cringe and hurry away.

* * *

As soon as the doors to sickbay whooshed shut behind McCoy, Jim turned slightly and cringed at Spock's penetrating stare. "Spock… Spock?" he asked quietly, to receive a purring from the bed where his mate lay. "Spock… If you can hear me… Please calm down…" he pleaded, staring into the chocolate eyes of his lover, searching for any respite. Spock's voice cracked a little, his eyes losing some of their fire, "J-Jim, I cannot hold off. The p-plak tow is too strong, I will give you as much time as I can." Jim felt a pang of fear, and tried desperately to stave it off before it could taint their mind-meld.  _I am here, t'hy'la._ A familiar voice reached into his mind, wrapping him in comfort.  _I will not hurt you this time._

Jim took a shaky step towards the biobed, feeling the immense waves of pain and desire that were flooding his mate's entire being. Desire for him. Desire to feel Jim. His breath wavered, as the lust washed over his body as well, feeling a fraction of the need Spock was feeling. Apparently, he wasn't moving fast enough to suit Spock's needs, because seconds later he found himself pressed into the mattress of the biobed, Spock's toned arms pinning his wrists to the sides of the bed.  _Spock, Spock, I'm afraid-_ his mental voice shivered as a feline tongue licked down his throat.  _I know,_ came Spock's response, full of guilt and pain for Jim,  _I am trying, just relax._ The sound of ripping fabric reached Jim's ears, and a wash of cold air rushed over his chest. He shivered violently for a moment, until Spock pressed his inhumanly warm body against his lover's.

_Spock…_  Jim reached for the meld, seeking the comfort and warmth of Spock's mind. A rush of affection and love poured through the meld, as he felt Spock understand his need. Then he felt lips upon his neck, hands upon his sides moving down. "Oh… Hng." Jim bit his fist, feeling his partner's desire seeping back through the meld. Another ripping of cloth and Jim felt his pants and boxers leave his body, but he was no longer cold. "Spock, oh god-" his words cut off as he forgot all Standard. "I find your lack of articulation fascinating." Spock said from his position between Jim's legs. "In fact, I believe I find it what you humans call desirable." Jim's legs shook from the pain and pleasure radiating from Spock's cock. "Fuck… Spock… Move dammit!" he choked out a few words then gave up speech entirely.

Spock gripped his hips, a wolfish smirk on his face, "As you wish, Captain." Jim heard a high pitch wailing as Spock began slamming his hips flush into Jim. Realizing it was him, he strained to bite his fist again, until Spock pinned him back down. "No," he snarled, "I want to hear you." Spock changed angles slightly, and Jim found Spock's name being drawn from his lips in a screaming cry. There were no longer conscious thoughts in their meld, just pure lust and pleasure. Jim's eyes rolled back into his head, the feeling of being fucked and fucking becoming too much for his body to handle.

Jim curled his fingers into the sheets of the biobed, ripping tiny holes where his nails were. His back arched to meet Spock's burning body, and Spock slammed them together without ever changing his bruising pace. Jim screamed again, but this time he was unable to form a single word. Spock smiled and kissed down Jim's neck, feeling the vibrations of each noise his mate made. Jim's hands hit Spock's back, his nails pulling down the Vulcan's heaving, toned muscles. He arched his back again, his entire body shaking as his lover slid in and out of him. Jim felt the ripple run throughout Spock's body as he lost all control. The mind meld between them was now more of a shared conscious, the feeling of being fucked senseless by Spock and the feeling of burying deep into the tight heat of Jim.

The emotions and contact became too much all at once. Spock thrust once more, hard into Jim before spilling into him with a roar of satisfaction. Feeling Spock's orgasm in his mind made Jim come, covering Spock's body and most of the biobed. Spock slowly came down from his high, Jim laying perfectly still under him. When Jim thought it was mostly over, he reached carefully up to Spock's face, stroking his pointed ears. Spock softly leaned down to kiss him, and Jim felt the unexpected wetness on his lover's face.

Jim snapped back, his breath trembling. "Spock…" he whispered, "Are you crying?" "Vulcans do not… Cry." Biting his lip, Jim moved under Spock slightly. He winced and whistled under his breath at the sharp pains. Spock looked at his mate finally, tearstains evident under his eyes. "How bad… How bad is it?" he asked, brokenly. Jim pulled Spock down beside him and began stroking his face. "It isn't… It's not… Don't worry about me, Spock. How are you? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" "I thought, I wanted to prevent this as long as possible. I hurt you." the Vulcan's voice was raw, the human side of Spock was emerging. "It's not as bad as…Well…" Jim trailed off, realizing the last time Spock had gone into Pon Farr was not a good thing to compare this to. "It wasn't that bad. It was just… Rough."

Spock looked at Jim, his eyes hooded. Feeling for their mind meld again, Jim let his feelings seep through. He tried holding back the initial pain and terror, but Spock's superior mind strength gently pushed until he showed Spock everything. A quick breath from Spock was all Jim heard. He closed his eyes, snuggling closer to his husband. "I'm cold." he stated, knowing Spock could never resist the chance to cuddle with him. As Spock wrapped tentative arms around him, Jim placed soft kisses up and down the strong limbs of the man he was bound to. "I love you." he murmured, sleepy in the warmth of his t'hy'la. Through the meld, Jim felt Spock's affection at his use of the Vulcan term, and heard his response, "And I, you." Then, blissful sleep brought momentary peace to the couple.

 

~~^^^~~

~~  
~~

When Spock awoke, he felt a slightly cooler body temperature nuzzled against him. His eyes snapped into focus and the half-Vulcan's heart began racing. He shoved himself out of the bed, not caring if he woke Jim now. All Spock wanted to do was hide. And fuck Jim. But he would settle for hiding.

Leonard McCoy yelped as he realized the couple was awake, Jim startled out of sleep by Spock's sudden movements. "OH GOD!" The older medical officer tripped over his own feet trying to give them privacy. Spock whirled to face him, his pointy ears tipped green in embarrassment. "Mr. McCoy, I am asking you to take care of Ji- I mean, the Captain, please." Hurriedly, the naked and now-blushing First Officer made for the door. As the whir of the motors slid open the glass panes, a weak cry from Jim froze Spock in his place. "T'hy'la…" His head bowed, Spock turned to stare at the floor near the biobed. Bones cleared his throat, his brow creased before asking, "Thyla? What the hell is that? Some Vulcan kink name?" Spock's darkening eyes rose to pierce McCoy's innocent brown ones. "Out. Gotcha." Bones nearly fled through the sickbay doors.

Jim tried shifting on the biobed, whimpering slightly at the dull pains. "I am so, so sorry, Jim-" Spock was on the edge of tears again, his eyes a strange combination of fear, pain, and lust. "Is it… is this the last day?" the blonde haired Captain asked, his hand shaking slightly as it extended towards Spock. His mate lowered his head, searing agony and heartbreak seeping through their meld. "I do not believe so." "It's okay." The pale human hand extended further towards Spock, an invitation he could not decline.

Seconds later, Spock found himself growling in the back of his throat, deep and harsh. His eyes began to cloud up with something he could only place as pure sex. He saw Jim shiver in front of him, felt the waves of desire reaching his partner through their meld. Their lust flowed back and forth in the meld, and Spock felt the burning in his veins begin.

"Jim, Jim, I-" his stammered words were cut off short as he reached the biobed, feeling the waves of lust rolling off of Jim. As he lithely jumped on top of his mate, he caught sight of the other's physical display of want. In response, Spock's own cock grew even harder and he brought his hips down in one slow grinding movement.

Jim cried out, writhing as the delicious friction between them grew, then was lost as Spock raised back up. His arms placed on either side of Jim's head began trembling, a rare occurrence due to the half-Vulcan's strength. Jim began kissing up the insides of his arms, knowing how sensitive Spock was to touch there. A feral snarl ripped from Spock's throat, and he felt himself losing control of his body. He immediately reached out to Jim in the mind-meld, needing to feel the other's presence. Jim wrapped him up in his tangled frenzy of fear, desire, anticipation, and remembrance.  _I am so so sorry I am so sorry t'hy'la please forgive me,_ Spock's mantra of apology and agony washed into Jim's mind, just in time to hear the humans weak but piercing cry. Suddenly Jim's attention was gone, his mind running in tatters to different places.

Spock felt with him, drawing the pain off, hoping to ease Jim's cries. Pulling Jim into his arms tighter, he let the pain-ridden man below him feel his concern and worry, usually deeply hidden emotions. Another ripping snarl from Spock's throat, and he was ready to vomit at the disgust he felt for himself. He felt Jim peak as this feeling transmitted to him, and as hard as Spock tried, Jim forced his way into Spock's mind and began trying to comfort him.  _It is, ah, it is okay. I understand, I know. Just use me, do what you need to, love, I can be healed._ Spock cried out, somewhere deep inside his anguished heart.

At last, the sensation the sex-crazed man was looking for. Jim froze beneath him, feeling Spock press the tip of his cock into him. With a sudden slam, Spock buried himself in his lover's ass, feeling the tight walls and the mind-blowing heat. Before Jim could even scream this time, Spock was pounding into him, directly at the angle he knew would hit Jim's prostrate. He felt clawing nails on his back again, and purred at the feeling. Kissing across Jim's collarbones, he nipped small spots all over his mate's body.  _Mine, mine, mine._

The thought rebounded across the meld, Jim feeling all of the emotion Spock had forced behind it. Possessiveness, love, earnest grief, compassion, ecstasy, amazement, and a crazy acceptance for the illogical human. As Spock's soft lips found their way to Jim's nipple, the human was already coming hard, splashing himself all over Spock once again. As he hit an even higher point in his orgasm, Jim found Spock's long shaft ramming into his prostrate over and over until the half-Vulcan was filling him up, their moans and cries almost identical.

Jim's shaky grip on Spock's forearm brought him back to the biobed, away from the thoughts of love and heartache the logical man was unused to. Spock's groan and then wavering cry was enough to break Jim's heart. He could feel the pain in his own body, could feel the damage that would make itself evident soon enough. But he could also feel the agony of the being beside him. Jim had learned quickly after his bond with Spock, Vulcans do have feelings that in many ways, can be stronger than humans, and much more painful. Pushing his own throbbing aside, he wrapped himself around his lover, accepting the outpour of pain from him. Long pale fingers wound themselves in his hair as the thin human stroked Spock's pointed ears.  _Please do not be upset…_ He pleaded with Spock over their meld, only receiving images of the damage his lover had caused.

Spock buried his face in Jim's neck, needing the solid feeling, the knowledge his lover was still there. He felt cautiously along the bond, and was surprised by the strength it now had. Shifting his hands to Jim's thick golden hair, Spock began to focus his breathing, pulling images of Jim laughing and smiling contentedly to mind. Amazingly, his Captain held no hard feelings or found disgust in him, Spock could only feel pure love radiating from his mate. Leaning over to kiss Jim, Spock felt his control slowly slipping back into place. "I believe the worst is over, t'hy'la." he whispered between soft kisses. Jim's hope peaked through the bond, images of softer and gentler sex came to Spock's mind. With a small moan, the half-Vulcan pressed his hardening dick back down. "Jim, I would ask you refrain from sending me images of those content until you are fully healed and well again." Jim's sly smile crept back to his face, promising things Spock was not adverse to. "Logically speaking, Mr. Spock, I cannot refrain from sending you any images…" as soon as Jim was finished speaking, a battery of moments and clips of the Captain and his First Officer doing very unprofessional things hit Spock.

Leonard McCoy was no idiot, and when Spock came to him several hours later in what he would describe as a "damn hobgoblin hissy fit," he simply said, "You better change those sheets before I get back in MY sickbay." Spock was only happy to comply, moving Jim with the tenderness of a lover's arms. Bones could almost smell the love they were pouring off of each other, and he rolled his eyes. "Damn lovebirds, like they can just fuck wherever they want…" McCoy's mumblings trailed off as Spock glanced at him and interjected, "Doctor McCoy, I do believe this was a medical emergency. In fact, regulation states it still is, as the Captain is in a state of compromised health and requiring medical aid. That is, is it not, your area of expertise?" "…damn hobgoblin."

Jim could hardly contain his laughter as Bones prodded around like an old housewife, chiding at Spock and thoroughly embarrassing the man by handing him a bottle of lube and pushing the mint-tinged Vulcan away from the biobed for the hundredth time. "Bonesy, I really am fine, it's not that ba-" "Jim, you have two broken ribs, more lacerations than I care to count, blood coming out of your ass, and-" "McCoy, shut up." Jim said, quietly, seeing Spock's green flush turn into a ghastly shade of white. "Wha- Oh. Sorry Spock." "It is… Fine, Mr. McCoy." Bones flushed slightly, feeling the weight of what he just said impacting Spock. "Well… You're all good now. Nothing I couldn't fix." Bones said lamely, focusing on smoothing the sheets on the biobed out. Spock breathed a small sigh of relief, and stiffly bowed to McCoy. "Thank you… Leonard. I appreciate your care of Jim. And we- I. Am sorry for… Disturbing you." Bones waved it off, shaking his head slightly. "Spock, it's your biology. And, I'm sure weirder is bound to happen."

 

~~^^^~~

~~  
~~

Spock awoke in a chilly, empty room. Feeling the stirrings of panic, the half-Vulcan man rolled over, assessing his situation as he moved.  _No injuries, no emotional distress, slightly cooler than his usual body temperature, definitely alone,_ he thought to himself, momentarily forgetting the mind-meld he had with his Captain. As if on cue, Jim sent the sensation of a smirk to Spock.  _Jim? Are you well?_ the Commander questioned, worry tingeing his query.  _Spock, I'm fine, you were asleep when I woke up for Alpha shift so I left you alone._ Spock considered this, then sent back a small burst of confusion. His body was slightly fatigued, yes, but it wouldn't have caused him to oversleep by three hours. He was scheduled for Alpha shift alongside Jim, he never would have overslept.

* * *

Jim felt Spock's resonating confusion and worry, and deduced his mate must still be under the effects of his Pon Farr.  _Do you not remember last night, love?_ He felt Spock's confusion increase, then the half-Vulcan began scanning Jim's memory.  _Ah…_ came the mental response.  _'Ah' indeed, Mr. Spock._ Jim flirtatiously thought, and turned his attention to his bemused crew. Uhura spoke up first, her eyes sparkling with knowledge. "Captain… I think I speak for the crew when I say it is good to see you back in one piece." her voice trembled slightly with silent laughter. Sulu couldn't choke back a snort in time, the back of his ears turning bright pink. Jim frowned, his brow crinkling. "What did Bones tell you all?" "Oh, only that you and the Commander had some interesting encounters yesterday…" came the lofty reply from Lieutenant Uhura. Now most of the bridge was silently shaking with laughter, with the exception of Chekov, who seemed rather flustered.

* * *

As Spock heard the whirring of the turbo lift doors open in front of him, he was met with a near-silent bridge, as most of the crew was averting their eyes from the Captain and First Officer. Chekov looked rather startled, his eyes reflecting confusion and nerves.  _Jim, what is going on?_ Spock felt a wave of trepidation from his husband, along with disapproval aimed not at Spock, but someone else.  _I'll explain later, love._ Uneasily, Spock took his seat beside an Ensign who's name slipped his mind momentarily. Behind him, his Vulcan senses picked up a young voice with an accent querying another. "Sulu… Mizter Sulu… Vhat is goingh on? Is de Keptin okey? And vhat is vrong vit de Kommander?" Spock hear a distinct chuckle from Sulu's direction and the whisper of someone's fingers on a PADD. Spock held his breath, counting the seconds internally. In 2.39 minutes, Chekov took a deep breath, then a breathy  _"Oh."_

Jim watched like a hawk as Sulu passed a PADD to Chekov, his human ears not quite picking up on the whispered conversations, but feeding off of Spock's thoughts upon it. As Captain, he knew he had an override code to every PADD aboard the Enterprise, and with a gentle nudge from his First Officer's thoughts, was pulling up Sulu's access screen immediately. He felt Spock's eyes turn to watch him, his partner reaching through the meld to see what Jim saw. Now it was Jim's turn to snort, his lack of embarrassment embarrassing Spock further. "Mr. Sulu, I believe you are misinformed. It was the other way around." The pilot's jaw dropped, and Jim watched in amusement as Sulu's PADD screen filled up with message requests to know what the Captain was talking about.

Spock colored bright green from his station, the muscles in his jaw ticking furiously.  _Couldn't resist, Spocky._ He felt Jim's amusement through the meld, and allowed himself a small twitch at the corner of his mouth, the Vulcan equivalent of a grin.  _Now every ensign on the bridge will think that I have been fucking you senseless for the past two days._ After a moment of shock at Spock's use of foul language, Jim sent even more amusement through the bond,  _They aren't too far off… Are they, Commander?_ Spock shivered at the use of his formal title, Jim only used that when he was feeling particularly domineering.

"Have we received any intimate contact... with Starfleet, Lieutenant Uhura?" Jim asked, completely nonchalant as he sprawled in his oversized chair. He silently smirked at Spock's reaction to his innuendos, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Uhura cleared her throat, finding Jim's smirk infectious, "No, Captain, nothing has come in or out." Jim heard Sulu's splutter and felt Spock's shock at her audacity. "You might want to double check, I heard some big things were going to be received on our end." Jim added a cheeky wink, knowing how much his blatant openness about his sexual life bothered Spock. Sulu was now struggling not to wipe away tears of mirth, Chekov looking more and more flustered.

_Must you be so forthright with every detail of our sexual relations?_ Spock was now highly uncomfortable, the beginnings of arousal stirring in his stomach. He struggled not to let Jim feel it, lest the Captain do something else rash. Spock was unsuccessful in covering up his discomfort however, and Jim's pure delight and lust flowed through the bond.  _Spock, you're getting hot from this?_  Spock's ears went an even deeper shade of green, and Jim cackled from the chair he lounged in.  _Jim… This isn't funny in any manner… I am extremely… Uncomfortable._ At Jim's sudden outburst, Sulu had begun looking back and forth between the pair until Spock felt the pilot's gaze settle upon him.

Jim couldn't contain his laughter when he realized Spock was getting hard listening to Jim talk about their accomplishments in the bedroom. Sulu caught on, and finally settled on staring at Spock, putting the pieces together in his head. Chekov looked to Sulu, his shiny blue eyes filled with something Jim couldn't place. Sitting back in his chair, he considered the two men in front of him. A slow smile crept onto his face, and he realized how often the two ensigns appeared off the turbo lift at the same time, their faces flushed. Jim felt Spock note his change of thought, and agree with Jim's conclusion.  _It is highly likely they are in a relationship. I would presume they are sexually active, as well._ Jim snorted,  _No shit, Sherlock._ He felt his partner pause, then his head tilt.  _Jim… Who is Sherlock?_ With a sigh, the Captain sent back a quick warm feeling. He loved Spock, but the half-Vulcan had his moments.

Spock was rather taken aback by his mate's sudden rush of love, tinged with acceptance. He then began to check diagnostic reports of the Enterprise, and attend to his duties as Science Officer. In the back of his mind, he felt Jim turn to his duties as well, interjected with the rather errant human thoughts he was prone to. Spock never failed to be surprised at how much he cropped up in the Captain's thoughts, sometimes lovingly, lust-tinged, and occasionally even a small pang of loneliness. The tall man ran his hands across the touch keys, hardly focusing on something that had become habit after his many years aboard the ship.

* * *

The chair was a little bit softer today, Jim noted, and felt a surge of gratefulness to McCoy. As senior medical officer, Bones had a hard task, running the sickbay by himself, but he always made sure Jim was well-off. Jim knew Spock still felt guilty for being so rough with him the past two days, but now that the worst was over, he knew that tonight would be well worth it for the couple. He licked his lips, settling back into the chair and letting his eyes glide over the PADD screen without really reading. Thank God the Enterprise had such a capable crew, Jim thought, he had plenty of time to make plans of his own. He knew Spock would catch wind of his thoughts, and it didn't take long before his First Officer was sitting ramrod straight at his post, the pointy tips of his ears tinged green once more.

Spock felt Jim's thoughts changing direction slowly and paid it little heed. Until he saw images of himself fucking Jim into their mattress slowly as the human cried out his name. This was going to be a long, long shift.

**Author's Note:**

> Emotions and gay sex and witty!Kirk what else do you people want from me


End file.
